Blog użytkownika:Effronte/Rozpiska 21 odcinka - Czerwony Kapturek
Rozpiska 21 odcinka - Czerwony Kapturek Aby wybrać inne przedstawienie,' nie trzeba' robić replay historia, tylko wolny replay 21 odcinka - za cenę 100 PA możemy zmienić wybrane wcześniej przedstawienie u Chinomiko. !!! Na początku nie ma możliwości zmiany przedstawienia, trzeba zagrać w to wybrane w 20 odcinku, zmienić można dopiero po ukończeniu pierwszej rozgrywki robiąc wolny replay. thumb|354px Uwaga: nie zrobiłam całej, szczegółowej rozpiski od nowa. Opisuję tylko te sytuacje, które różnią się od tych z przedstawienia o Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Resztę skopiowałam z poprzedniej rozpiski. *** '''Miejsca, które podaję w nawiasach przy postaciach są miejscami, gdzie ja''' spotykałam uczniów i rodziców. U Was postaci mogą pojawić się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Borys opowiada historię Czerwonego Kapturka (wszyscy są załamani scenariuszem XD), a potem przyznaje role. Mama Czerwonego Kapturka - Peggy Babcia - Kim Myśliwy - Kentin Królik - Nataniel Niedźwiedź - Armin Zagubiony jeleń - Lysander "Le rôle de femme qui a perdu son pot de miel sera à Li" - Li? Wilk - Kastiel Czerwony Kapturek - Su Rozalia & Alexy - kostiumy Wioletta & Iris - dekoracje Melania & Klementyna - suflerki Charlotta - prowadząca/narrator opowieści Amber awanturuje się, że nie dostała żadnej roli i chce wykopać Su z przedstawienia. XD * Porozmawiaj z uczniami o podziale ról. Rozmawiamy z: - Rozalią (dziedziniec), - Wiolettą & Iris (klasa A), - Lysandrem (klasa B), odpowiedź w dialogu B- przedstawienie jest trochę dziwne..., - Arminem (klatka schodowa), odpowiedź w dialogu B- tak, koncert był bardziej zabawny, HAHAHA, narzeka, że będzie grał PEDOBEARA XD, - Kentinem (sala biologiczna), odpowiedź w dialogu C- w najgorszym wypadku możesz go (Kastiela) kopnąć w czułe miejsce (XDD) - Kastielem (korytarz), odpowiedź w dialogu C- w sumie to dlaczego by nie... - Li & Charlottą (szatnia) Su zauważa, że nie ma z nimi Amber. Po wejściu do klasy A zastaje Nataniela kłócącego się z siostrą. Amber chce, by załatwił jej rolę Czerwonego Kapturka. Gdy Nataniel odmawia, wkurzona siostrunia idzie z tym do dyrki. XD * Spotkaj się z Rozalią, by podać jej swoje wymiary na strój. Idziemy z Natanielem do sali biologicznej. Po drodze spotykamy Melanię, która chce do nas dołączyć. Tym razem się zgadzam (patrz rozpiska z Alicji w Krainie Czarów). Efekt: wybór nie wpływa na rozgrywkę, przynajmniej u mnie (lovometr z Natem -28). Rozalia nazywa Nata "blondi", który reaguje na to facepalmem. XD Nat chce wyjść z sali, ale Rozalia grozi mu, że jeśli to zrobi, uszyje mu różowy kostium. Podczas pomiaru stwierdza, że Nataniel mógłby być modelką. xD * Idź do domu i poinformuj rodziców, jaką rolę otrzymałaś. Na korytarzu spotykamy Iris, która zapomniała o czymś ważnym, ale nie dowiadujemy się w końcu, co to było. Po wyjściu przed szkołę Su słyszy hałas, ale się nie wraca - ma uraz z przeszłości, kiedy Amber zamknęła ją w piwnicy. xD Mama Su cieszy się, że dostała ona główną rolę, ale jest trochę zawiedziona, że kostiumami zajmują się uczniowie - sama chciałaby przygotować dla niej strój. * Wróć do szkoły i porozmawiaj z uczniami o tym, co się stało. Na korytarzu spotykamy Kim, która informuje nas o przyczynie wczorajszego hałasu. Okazuje się, że Violetta i Iris zostawiły na schodach puszki z farbami, na które wpadła Amber i do tej pory nie może domyć włosów. xD Wszyscy śmieją się z tej sytuacji... - Kim - korytarz - Iris & Nataniel - klasa A - Amber - klasa B - ma zielone włosy XD - Kentin - korytarz - przypomina nam o spotkaniu z panem Farazowskim na sali gimnastycznej w sprawie tekstów do roli. * Idź na salę gimnastyczną. Idziemy z Kentinem, który dołącza do Alexy'ego i Armina. Pojawia się wybór. Możemy dołączyć do: Kim&Wioletty&Peggy, Lysandra&Kastiela lub Kentina&Armina&Alexy'ego. Tym razem wybieram trzecią opcję. Alexy wypytuje, co robiłam wcześniej z Kentinem i czemu przyszliśmy razem. O.o Co go to obchodzi, przecież jest gejem i nie leci na Su. XD Przychodzi pan Farazowski, rozdaje wszystkim teksty i informuje, że teraz jest czas na wprowadzenie zmian w dialogach. Melania czyta głośno całość. Ważne jest zapamiętanie wyborów podczas zmieniania tekstu, na koniec odcinka trzeba będzie je przytoczyć. Wybory nie mają wpływu na lovometr. Najpierw Li domaga się zmiany tekstu (wybrałam odpowiedź C i podobała się), potem Nataniel buntuje się przeciw swojej roli i chce zmienić tekst tak, by pojawił się tam "wilk-idiota". Ostatecznie ta zmiana nie przechodzi i Su musi zdecydować, co odpowiedzieć na ostrzeżenie Nataniela, że w krzakach czai się wilk. Wybieram odpowiedź B- ale ja kocham wilki. XD Nataniel uważa, że Czerwony Kapturek nie jest tak głupi, by powiedzieć coś takiego, ale Violetta wstawia się za nami. Następnie Kastiel dowiaduje się, że będzie musiał się przebrać za babcię i nie jest tym zachwycony. Su wybucha śmiechem na wyobrażenie Kastiela w sukience, czym go jeszcze bardziej wkurza i proponuje zmianę w tekście (wybieram odpowiedź C- Ale masz piękną sukienkę! - nawiązanie do "Babciu, ale masz wielkie oczy/uszy/zęby" XD). Zmiana podoba się panu Farazowskiemu i zostaje wprowadzona. XD * Znajdź Rozalię. Wychodzimy ze szkoły, a na przystanku spotykamy Rozalię, która prosi nas o pomoc w przeniesieniu materiałów ze sklepu Leo do szkoły nastepnego dnia przed lekcjami. Su uważa, że we dwie mogą nie dać rady, więc Rozalia obiecuje zapytać też innych. * Idź do domu, aby być jutro w formie. Po drodze spotykamy Amber, która wraz ze swoją mamą idzie do fryzjera. * Spotkaj się z Rozalią w butiku Leo. Przed sklepem czekają już Lysander, Alexy, Violetta i Kim. Okazuje się, że materiałów jest bardzo dużo i trzeba działać szybko, by nie spóźnić się do szkoły. * Wróć do szkoły. Su prosi, by inni na nią zaczekali, ale zostaje olana. XD W szkole nie może nikogo znaleźć i wpada na Lysandra, który łapie materiał niesiony przez Su. Zachowuje się jak dżentelmen i zanosi materiał do sali biologicznej za nią, bo czuje się głupio, że Su niesie ciężki materiał, a on idzie z pustymi rękami. :P Lys jako jedyny z całej ekipy zauważył też brak Su po drodze. Uroczo. *.* * Przejdź się po szkole, by trochę odpocząć. Spotykamy dyrektorkę, która pyta o Kastiela. Su dostrzega, że dyrka jest w doskonałym humorze, nie może więc raczej chodzić o nic złego. Stwierdza jednak, że Kas jest magnesem na kłopoty i chce go znaleźć pierwsza. * Znajdź Kastiela, zanim zrobi to dyrektorka. Po drodze Su spotyka Nata, ale nie wie on (i nic go to nie obchodzi XD) gdzie jest Kastiel. Na dziedzińcu Kas kopie nogą pień drzewa i nie jest w najlepszym nastroju. Ne chce nam powiedzieć o co chodzi, ale w końcu okazuje się, że dyrektorka dopadła go przed nami, by powiadomić go, że jego rodzice przyjadą jednak na dzień otwarty. Kas nazywa ją suką. XD Su cieszy sie, że zobaczy i pozna wszystkich rodziców. * Zakończ dzień. Mija tydzień, przygotowania do przedstawienia trwają. * Powtórz swój tekst. Idę do sali gimnastycznej i oczywiście, Su nie byłaby sobą, gdyby się nie spóźniła. Na sali trwa zamieszanie, bo okazuje się, że to Nataniel namówił dyrektorkę do przekonania rodziców Kastiela na przyjazd. Uczniowie robią zakłady, kto wygra zbliżającą się bójkę. Su ma do wyboru pomóc Natanielowi lub pomóc Kastielowi. Tym razem wybieram pierwszą opcję. Akcję pomocy Natanielowi przerywa Lysander, łapiąc Su za ramię i stwierdzając, że ze swoją wagą i posturą niewiele zdziała. (co ten Lysander się tak do mnie przyczepił w tym replay'u. :o Może to przez niski lovometr z Natanielem...) Su przyznaje mu rację. Do akcji wkracza Borys i chłopacy się ogarniają. Próba przebiega dobrze. * Porozmawiaj z uczniami o próbie. - Kentin i Armin - dziedziniec - odp. C (śmiech) - Rozalia - korytarz - prosi nas o przekazanie Alexy'emu przyborów do szycia. * Rozwiąż problem Rozalii. Idę do sali biologicznej. Su rozmawia z Alexym o strojach. Prawidłowa odpowiedź w dialogu: B. T'en as trop dit ! Assume ! ' *minął kolejny tydzień *' Przedstawienie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Dowiadujemy się, że odbędzie się ono na sali gimnastycznej. Po przedstawieniu rodzice zostaną poczęstowani babeczkami, a nastepnie spotkają się z dyrektorką. Iris i Wioletta zapraszają uczniów na obejrzenie dekoracji. * Idź zobaczyć dekoracje! Su stwierdza, że chciałaby obejrzeć dekoracje z chłopakiem. Wybieramy, z którym (do wyboru Nataniel, Kastiel, Lysander, Armin, Kentin) chcemy to zrobić. Tym razem wybieram Armina. Oczywiście Su natyka się na Kastiela w sali B oraz Lysandra na korytarzu (mam z nimi najwyższe lovo) i po prostu musi im się pochwalić, że chce obejrzeć dekoracje z Arminem. Chłopcy są zazdrośni... Ale lovometry nie spadły. Wreszcie znajduję Armina, nie jest on zachwycony pomysłem obejrzenia dekoracji, wolałby pograć na konsoli, ale czego się nie robi dla Su. :D * Idź do sali biologicznej spotkać się z Rozalią. Su po obejrzeniu dekoracji bardzo chciałaby też obejrzeć stroje. Po drodze do sali biologicznej spotykamy Klementynę, która mówi, że dyrektorka nie jest zadowolona z efektów pracy Rozalii i Alexy'ego. Spotykamy też Li i Melanię. Obie dziewczyny mówią, że trzeba pogadać z Rozalią, żeby zrozumieć. (zaczynam się bać XD) W sali Kim wyjaśnia Su, że Rozalia i Alexy przekroczyli budżet. Sukienka kosztuje 400$! Su jest niezadowolona, że musi tyle zapłacić. Rozalia dostaje szlaban od dyrektorki. ----> Strój <- Su wraca do domu. Rodzicom bardzo podoba się strój. * dzień przedstawienia * * Idź poznać rodziców innych uczniów. Na to zadanie może pójść dużo PA. Na dziedzińcu spotykam Lysandra, który, jak się okazuje, zgubił swoich rodziców. XD Su oferuje pomoc, ale nie wie przecież, jak wyglądają jego starsi. Kręcę się chwilę i spotykam rodziców Li, z którymi Su zamienia tylko kilka słów. Następnie natykam się na Alexy'ego i Armina, których rodzice rozmawiają z panem Farazowskim. Armin jest zły, bo nie ma zbyt dobrych wyników w nauce, o czym na pewno Farazowski poinformuje jego rodziców. W dialogu wybieram odpowiedź C (Może boisz się swoich rodziców!). Chłopacy wybuchają śmiechem. Widocznie ich rodzice są bardzo wyluzowani. :D W klasie A spotykam mamę Iris i tatę Violetty. Dowiaduję się, że dziewczyny cenią sobie przyjaźń z Su i często wspominają o nas rodzicom. :) Kiedy kończę z nimi dialog na ich miejscu pojawiają się rodzice Charlotte, którzy oskarżają nas o podsłuchiwanie. O.o Su, co ty robisz? xD Na korytarzu spotykam Dake'a. Okazuje się, że Borys (jako jego wujek) zaprosił go na obejrzenie przedstawienia, którego był przecież organizatorem. W dialogu (Więc, co u Ciebie? Dawno Cię nie widziałem.) wybieram odpowiedź B. Mam tremę! Dake zapewnia Su, że na pewno będzie świetna i pyta, czy Su zapozna go ze swoimi znajomymi, bo "poza tym kolesiem z plaży nie zna tu nikogo". Su odmawia. Na dziedzińcu spotykam Kastiela i Rozalię. Kłócą się o rodziców Lysandra. (Kastiel: Nie wiem. Rozalia: To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, a ty nawet nie wiesz, jak wyglądają jego rodzice?! Kastiel: To również rodzice jego brata i twojego chłopaka. - dobra riposta, Kas XD) Do akcji wkracza Su. Dowiadujemy się, że rodzice wspomnianej dwójki przybyli już do szkoły. Dyrektorka rozmawiała z rodzicami Rozy o kosztach materiałów. Natykam się na rodziców Amber & Nataniela, którzy spierają się o metody wychowawcze z rodzicami Kastiela. Rodzice Kastiela uważają, że należy pozwolić dzieciom popełniać błędy, by mogły się na nich uczyć, natomiast rodzice Nataniela wręcz przeciwnie- twierdzą, że dzieci trzeba kontrolować, bo inaczej zmarnują sobie życie, a dyscyplina jest kluczem do prawidłowego kształcenia. Tata Kasa stwierdza, że jego syn otrzymał dobre wykształcenie innymi metodami, ale ojciec Nataniela podważa jego opinię, sugerując, że Kastiel nie jest dobrze wychowany. Zdenerwowaną mamę Kastiela uspokaja jej mąż, stwierdzając, że nie warto wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję z tymi ludźmi. Po odejściu rodziców Nataniela mama Kastiela stwierdza: Nie wiem, kto jest ich dzieckiem, ale żal mi go. XD Ostatecznie nie zamieniamy ani słowa z tymi rodzicami. Na pierwszym piętrze znajduję Kentina z Arminem. Na stwierdzenie Su, że nie widziała jeszcze żadnego ucznia rozmawiającego ze swoimi rodzicami stwierdzają, że pokazywać się z nimi to wstyd. xD Su mówi, że jej rodzice jeszcze nie przyjechali. Kentin nie może się doczekać spotkania z jej mamą: "Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ją zobaczyć, zawsze zastanawiałem się, jak wygląda... Jestem pewien, że jest tak ładna jak ty!" Armin wkurzył się, usłyszawszy to zdanie. Zazdrośnik. XD Po ich odejściu spotykamy tatę Kentina, który pyta Su, czy przypadkiem nie ma na imię Amber, ponieważ chce on "zamienić dwa słowa z jej rodzicami". (haha, Amber ma przej^&$%e XD) Następnie pyta Su, czy jest jedną z przyjaciółek Amber. Gdy zaprzeczamy, tata Kentina stwierdza: Masz szczęście. XD Na dziedzińcu jest Nataniel, który rozmawia z zaginionymi rodzicami Lysa. Twierdzą oni uparcie, że Nataniel jest Kastielem i cieszą się, że wreszcie mogą go poznać. Nat reaguje na to facepalmem. XD Nie zwracają na to uwagi i zapraszają go do siebie do domu, proponując granie na gitarze i nocowanie. :D Nataniel dostrzega Su i prosi ją o pomoc (Pomóż mi, zamiast się śmiać!). Wybieram odpowiedź C. Haha, już idę! Tata Lysa pyta, czy jesteśmy Rozalią... Na szczęście mama stwierdza, że Lys pokazywał im jej zdjęcie i wygląda inaczej. XD Na korytarzu spotykam mamę Kentina, która zgubiła okulary i nic nie widzi. Su szybko je znajduje, bo są ogromne (jak okulary Kena xD). Su początkowo myli ją z siostrą Kentina, bo wygląda bardzo młodo. W ogrodzie dyrektorka pyta Su, czy jej rodzice już przyjechali. Okazuje się, że są już spóźnieni. Na korytarzu tata Kentina uparcie pyta o Amber. Tym razem rodziców Armina i Alexy'ego. Wreszcie przybywają rodzice Su. Mama uważa, że liceum jest świetne i cieszy się, że na przedstawienie przyszło tak dużo ludzi. Tata Su chce porozmawiać sam na sam z dyrektorką, bez udziału innych rodziców. Ciekawe, o czym. O.o Idziemy z rodzicami jej poszukać. Na dziedzińcu spotykamy Kentina z rodzicami. Przedstawiamy swoim starszym Kentina. Mama Su: O, to on podarował Ci tego misia, którego masz w pokoju? Kentin się zawstydza :D Mama Kentina mówi, że zna już Su, bo ta pomogła jej znaleźć okulary, po czym stwierdza: Mój syn dużo mówił o tobie! To nigdy się nie kończy... (Kentin zatkał mamie usta). Kentin: Haha, nie słuchaj jej. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Puść ją, chcę usłyszeć więcej. Tata Su dziwnie patrzy na Kentina. XD Spotykam Alexy'ego i Armina, których przedstawiam rodzicom. Następnie przychodzą rodzice bliźniaków. Mówię Arminowi, że ma fajnych rodziców (odpowiedź A). Rozmawiamy chwilę o ojcu Nataniela i jego surowym podejściu do syna. Na pytanie ojca Su, o czym gadamy, Armin opowiada, że o teatrze- nasz tata znowu dziwnie się patrzy. XD Po odejściu bliźniaków tata Su mówi: Widzę, że jesteś blisko wielu chłopców. O.O XDD Mama Su mówi, że Kentin nie wydaje się być tylko kolegą. :P Biedna Su musi tłumaczyć się, że tylko się z nimi przyjaźni. Haha, starzy, poczekajcie na spotkanie z Kasem. XD Na dziedzińcu natykam się na Ninę, która przyszła pogapić się na Lysa. Mama Su uważa, że jest ona urocza- chyba nie widziała jeszcze jej oczu, gdy jest wkurzona. XD Potem spotykam Iris i jej mamę. Dowiadujemy się, że Iris także nie chodziła do tej szkoły od "zawsze", tylko dołączyła na początku roku szkolnego i że jej tata nie mógł przyjechać- rodzice Iris są rozwiedzeni, a on mieszka w innym mieście. Tata Su stwierdza, że Iris jest bardzo podobna do swojej mamy. Nooo i jest Kas. :D Dowiadujemy się, że Lys odnalazł w końcu swoich rodziców. Kastiel: Widziałaś ich? To niemożliwe, żeby tak wyglądali. Musiał zostać adoptowany. XD Mama Su wkurza się, bo Su ją olała i nie przedstawiła Kastielowi. Su: O, przepraszam, mamo. To jest Kastiel, inny przyjaciel. Kastiel z uśmieszkiem: Przyjaciel, ha? Su: Powiedziałabym 'wrzód na tyłku', ale nie chcę teraz psuć twojego wizerunku przed moimi rodzicami. XD Kas: Jak uroczo. Mama Su: Wydaje się, że jest między wami dość wybuchowa relacja. Su: Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Kas szepczący do ucha Su: Wygląda na to, jakby nie tylko Lys miał być adoptowany. Su: O czym ty mówisz? Kas: Matka natura miała jeszcze więcej zabawy z tobą. (już wiadomo, czemu Kastiel szepcze, zapewne rozmawiamy o cyckach Su XD) Su: (wybieram odp. A) Zauważ, że mam jeszcze czas, żeby gdzieniegdzie "urosnąć". (hahaha xD) Kas: Hmmm. (lustruje wzrokiem Su) Su: Ej! Kas: Nie, nie ma nadziei. (XD) Su: Ty... Idealny moment na wkroczenie taty Su. XD Tata Su: Przepraszam, młody człowieku, ale mieliśmy inne plany. Przyszli rodzice Kasa. Mama Kasa: O, tu jesteś! Kas: O nie, byłem za długo w jednym miejscu... Mama rzuca mu się na szyję. Mama Kasa: Powiedz, powiedz, zauważyłeś? Przefarbowałam się i mam czerwone loki, tak jak ty! (Kastiel w lokach? Chciałabym to zobaczyć. XD Btw mama Kasa jest momentami przerażająca.) Kas: Puść mnie już. Tata Kasa: Dzień dobry państwu. Mama Kasa: Och, przepraszam, byłam tak szczęśliwa widokiem syna, że zapomniałam się przywitać. A więc, Cassy, nie przedstawisz nas? Su w myślach: "Cassy"? XD Kas: To tylko Su i jej rodzice. (tylko? najs) Mama Kasa: O, czekaj! Chyba wspominał nam o tobie. (haha i co teraz, Kas? będzie revenge ;d) Kas: Nie, wcale nie. Mama Kasa: Tak! Et après, tu as fait comme si tu n'avais rien dit ! Kas: Dywagacje... ("stał się czerwony jak jego włosy" XD) Mama Kasa: Ależ tak! I nawet powiedział ojcu, że to był pierwszy raz, od kiedy rozstał się z Debrah. Prawda, kochanie? Tata Kasa: Nie angażuję się w to. xD Rodzice Su i Kastiela rozmawiają jeszcze kilka minut. W tym czasie Su rozmawia z Kasem, drocząc się z nim i nazywając go Cassy. W końcu Kastiel żegna się z Su nazywając ją "Planche à pain" i odchodząc. Podnosi rękę i na do widzenia robi "bye bye"- nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić XD Su: Hej! (Cholera, zanim moi rodzice też! Zabiję go!) Niestety nie wiem, co rodzice Su "też" XD. Spotykamy Kim rozmawiającą ze swoimi rodzicami o przedstawieniu. Na dziedzińcu jest Lys z rodzicami. Ojciec Lysandra znowu myli Su z Rozalią. xD Kiedy Su się przedstawia... Mama Lysa: Ach tak, pamiętam! To ta dziewczyna, która ci się podoba, prawda? Su: What? XD Lys *zawstydzony*: O czym ty mówisz, mamo? (już ja wiem, o czym ona mówi, przyznaj się! :D) Idealny moment na przybycie rodziców Su. XD Mama Su: Musimy porozmawiać, kiedy zostaniemy same. (mrugnęła do mnie) - o dżizas, słyszeli wszystko, tata znowu będzie straszył Su swoim rentgenem w oczach xD Rodzice Su rozmawiają z rodzicami Lysa. W tym czasie Su mówi Lysandrowi, że jest zupełnie niepodobny do swoich rodziców. Lysander zgadza się z tym. Wybieram odpowiedź C- ale i tak są zabawni. Lysandra cieszy ta odpowiedź. Su opowiada o swoich rodzicach: bardzo miłej mamie i nieco surowszym ojcu... Którego surowość jednak jest niczym w porównaniu z zachowaniem ojca Nataniela. Ojciec przypomina Su, że zbliża się czas przedstawienia. W klasie A spotykam Amber, Nataniela i ich rodziców. Rozmawiają o wynikach w szkole. Su jest zmartwiona chłodnym traktowaniem Nataniela przez ojca. * ding dong * * Idź do klasy B. Rodzice idą do klasy B porozmawiać z nauczycielami, a Su w tym czasie idzie do szatni przygotować się na przedstawienie. Sala gimnastyczna jest już gotowa do występu. Rozalia czuje się jak projektantka mody. :D Wszyscy okazują się być już gotowi. W sali Melania udziela ostatnich rad aktorom. * Czas na przedstawienie! Uczniowie ostatni raz powtarzają tekst przed występem iii... Zaczyna się. Już na początku mama Czerwonego Kapturka nie może znaleźć ciasta, które powinna dać dziewczynce w prezencie dla babci. Na scenę wskakuje Kiki, ubrudzona zeżartym ciastem... XD Dyrektorka zaczyna płakać i każe złapać Kiki Amber, która jest przebrana za kwiatka. XD Przedstawienie trwa dalej, trzeba wybierać odpowiedzi zgodne z tym, co zaznaczyliśmy wcześniej (gdy wprowadzaliśmy zmiany w tekście z panem Farazowskim na sali gimnastycznej na początku odcinka). Armin myli się w swoim tekście, wkurzona Melania szepcze: "skoncetruj się, do cholery!" XD Za kulisami Peggy kłóci się z Natem... Kas na scenie próbuje zabić Nata wzrokiem. XD Su próbuje powstrzymać się od śmiechu na widok Kastiela przebranego za babcię. Melania szeptem: Kastiel, staraj się udawać kobiecy głos. Kastiel szeptem: Po moim trupie. Su: Babciu, masz dziwny głos... Nic ci nie jest? XD W ogóle bohaterowie mylą się, Su mówi do leśniczego Kentin, on do niej Su zamiast Czerwony Kapturku... Co za genialne przedstawienie. XD Ostatecznie nie było sceny walki, bo Kentin stchórzył i wszyscy musieli improwizować... *facepalm* Po przedstawieniu Kastiel znajduje Su i mówi, że przez "Kentina-idiotę" nie zjadł w końcu Su, przez co... Jest głodny. Ciekawe, czego. :> Zdobywamy ilustrację z Kasem. thumb Tę jakże romantyczną chwilę przerywa Peggy, mówiąc, że Su musi iść na chwilę... gdzieś. Nie doczytałam, dokąd. XD Kas: Cóż, będziemy kontynuować później. (uśmiechnął się szeroko) Su: Idiota! Kas: Tak, tak. Lepiej ochłoń przed wejściem na scenę, żeby wszyscy nie widzieli, jaka jesteś czerwona. A tego nie ma w scenariuszu. (dotknął mojego policzka kciukiem, śmiejąc się) Su: Kretyn! (co za argumenty, Su...) Su po ochłonięciu idzie do rodziców. * KONIEC * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski